<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddles by beestings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018649">cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings'>beestings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lesbian Character, Mornings, Sleepy Cuddles, need me some more cuddling lesbians, very self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy girlfriends cuddling with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takami Chika/Watanabe You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chika stirred as the morning sun hit her face. With a groan, she heaved herself up into a sitting position and yawned loudly. She’d never truly been a morning person – not now, nor ever. She stretched her arms above her head, lifting up her oversized nightshirt in the process. She yawned again, and, ignoring the blinding glow of the sun, sleepily glanced around her room.</p><p>Eventually the sight of her own morning sun caught the girl’s eye. She stared blankly at Yō, taking in the view of her soundly-sleeping girlfriend’s messy ashy-brown bedhead, her slightly-parted lips, and the rising and falling of her chest with each breath.</p><p>
  <em>So cute.</em>
</p><p>She flopped back down onto her bed, and snuggled closely into Yō’s front, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist to pull her even closer. When satisfied, she let out a sleepy, happy sigh.</p><p>“Chika-chan,” Yō’s voice was nothing more than a quiet drawl. Chika hummed softly. “What’re you doing…?”</p><p>Chika ignored her. “You’re warm,” she whispered, her voice muffled from her position.</p><p>Yō smiled sleepily. “The mornings sure are colder now, aren’t they?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chika closed her eyes, taking in the warm presence of her girlfriend.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Dunno. Maybe seven.”</p><p>“Then we can both sleep in a little longer, if you want.” Yō leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Chika’s forehead, eliciting soft giggles from the orange-haired girl.</p><p>“I’d like that a lot,” she laughed. “I’m still kinda sleepy.”</p><p>Yō kissed her forehead again. “Sounds good.”</p><p>Chika could only smile widely as she relaxed in Yō’s arms.</p><p>Okay, maybe being a morning person was alright sometimes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello lgbtq community<br/>(drops this then leaves for another 6+ months)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>